


Where I Belong ("Ren Sakura" Sounds Nice)

by Marie_Murasaki



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Persona 5 Protagonist Has Bad Parents, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Sakura Sojiro Adopts Persona 5 Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Murasaki/pseuds/Marie_Murasaki
Summary: Ren Amamiya thinks of what "home" means to him.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakura Futaba & Sakura Sojiro, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba & Sakura Sojiro
Kudos: 54





	Where I Belong ("Ren Sakura" Sounds Nice)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Robin Hood and the Little Trickster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770076) by [cruellae (tinkabelladk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkabelladk/pseuds/cruellae), [Erina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erina/pseuds/Erina). 



Ren Amamiya had never known what home was-- a "normal" home, at least. Back in Inaba, he only felt comfort when _not_ home. When he wandered throughout the town aimlessly, until he either had to come home to avoid being punished, or when he saw that nice older boy from the high school who he called Big Bro and played with, or Big Bro's friends, even the scary-looking one who gave him a plushie of his best friend Mona. They were all so nice, and Ren still missed them--one thing he did miss about Inaba. He felt at home when he was with them.

And he feels at home now, listening to the familiar jingle of the bell above the door, smelling the deep aroma of coffee and spices that danced through the air, hearing that older man's voice saying "Ah, you're home." as he had many times before.  
Right...Home. At some point it changed from "you're back" to "you're home", and it felt so natural to hear that Ren didn't even question it. Another voice greeted him from the counter, Futaba setting down her hand-held game console for a second to wave.  
"Sup, Ren!" she said, grinning happily upon seeing his face. Ren replied with only a small wave. It seems both Sojiro and Futaba noticed the tiredness in his eyes, because before he even noticed, a second plate of curry was set on the counter in front of an empty seat. He opened his bag a bit more to give Morgana some wiggle room to hop out, the cat--not cat--hopping out and bolting upstairs to that cozy old room without a word. 

Ren sat down at the counter, slowly beginning to eat the curry set out for him, only stopping for a moment when he heard Sojiro's voice.  
"Hey, kid. I've been meaning to ask you something for a while, but I didn't know when to." After Ren acknowledged him with a tilt of his head, Sojiro continued.  
"How do you like it here?" he asked, Ren pausing for a moment to think of his answer. As he did, he began to smile--genuinely.  
"I love it here, Sojiro-san. I, ah...How do I put this?... I feel at home."  
"Home?" Sojiro laughed, "I'm surprised you'd think of this dingy little cafe as home over Inaba."  
Ren froze up for a moment at the mention of Inaba; at the realization that he'd have to go back to his parents. Forcing the dread down, he smiled again, now forced--but too obviously so.  
"Well, I think it's--"  
"Ren?" Sojiro interrupted, tone gentle yet oddly serious. "Yes?"  
"Another question I've wanted to ask: Do you care for your parents? And do they care about you?"

Ren paused, not sure how to respond. Does he lie like usual? Tell him that Mom and Dad are great despite the scars they've given him?  
No... He can't lie. He can't hide behind a mask anymore.  
Ren shook his head "no", and Sojiro sighed.  
"...Damn it. I could tell, to be honest. When they called me asking me to take you in after the shit that happened, they sounded so apathetic. Like they were asking me to take out the trash. Pissed me off."  
Futaba, who had been uncharacteristically quiet as she listened, spoke up. "Ren, if they hurt you... Stay with us!"  
"H-Huh? But... can I eve--"  
"You can, Ren." Sojiro spoke, and placed a hand over Ren's, Ren only now noticing how his hand was shaking.  
"I don't want anyone else to hurt you, not after all the shit you've been through, kid. Futaba is right. I've wanted to ask for a long time, actually. You may have to go back for a bit to get stuff together, but... I mean it. The instant you agree, if you want to, I can get paperwork ready. It may take a while to get custody, but I'll do anything I can."  
Ren also didn't realize that he was crying until now, tears streaking down pale cheeks.  
Ren stood up from the stool he sat at, walking behind the counter and wordlessly hugging Sojiro as he cried.

Futaba sprung up from her stool to join in, feeling a little awkward at the usually calm and collected Ren crying like this, standing on her tiptoes to pat him on the head like Sojiro always does when she cries.  
The trio stood there for a while, letting Ren cry, until he slowly stopped, looking at them and smiling through the tears as he spoke.

"Thank you, Futaba, Dad... Y-You know... This made me think..." Ren hugged the two tighter as he continued, 'Ren Sakura' sounds nice, doesn't it?..."

**Author's Note:**

> i love them,,  
> also i got a hc of mona originally being ren's imaginary friend from https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770076/chapters/62587246 this! please read it immediately because it is Very Very Good!! as soon as i read it i was like "HM YES VERY GOOD THIS IS CANON TO ME NOW"  
> Also, the "big bro" Ren talked about at the beginning was the P4 protagonist, and Kanji made him a plushie of Mona to cheer him up,,,


End file.
